


Spilled Milk III｜覆水难收·下

by VincentMeow



Series: Spilled Milk|覆水难收 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conditioning, Dirty Talk, Enemas, Fisting, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Object Insertion, Parasites, Watersports, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeow/pseuds/VincentMeow
Summary: Stiles一切照做。他别无选择。没有Deaton的帮助，他无法排空腹内的粪便，但他照做的理由不止如此。他不明白那天晚上在那间地下室里都发生了些什么，但他内心深处有某些东西破碎了，每当Deaton或Peter对他有所要求的时候，他都无力拒绝，唯有服从。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spilled Milk III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335566) by [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie). 



> 译者说明：  
> 这是一篇描写人物崩坏的文章，包含其他人物对主角有意的控制，诱导，及身体改造。这是一篇写给有特定爱好者的小说，作者和译者都不原谅在现实世界中的这种行为。  
> 译者不建议以下人群阅读：1.Stiles人物粉。这篇文只有Hurt没有Comfort，且三篇文章程度不断恶化；2.未曾接触过此类文章的读者。不是所有人都能享受血腥色情，请不要轻易试水，也不要用本文检测自己的承受能力；3.对本文任何tag触雷的读者。不要打开标了“内有死鸟，请勿食用”的袋子。  
> 标签：羞辱，寄生虫，灌肠，溲溺癖(Waterspots)，异物插入，操纵，调教训练，脏话，讨论人体排泄物，心理崩坏，轮奸，极限插入，腹腔变形，拳交

Stiles一切照做。

他别无选择。没有Deaton的帮助，他无法排空腹内的粪便，但他照做的理由不止如此。

他不明白那天晚上在那间地下室里都发生了些什么，但他内心深处有某些东西破碎了，每当Deaton或Peter对他有所要求的时候，他都无力拒绝，唯有服从。

每天早上，他会开车经过诊所，那兽医会把他带到后台，取出肛塞。他需要脱光衣服，弯下腰——双手抱住膝盖——而那人会把一根常规粗细的浇水用软管塞进他的洞里，将里面的东西冲出来。有时候会用热水，有时则是冰冷的。

Deaton喜欢看他哭喊，所以他经常把他灌到全满，直到他腹内痉挛不止，四肢无法撑住身体，只能跪下。

当他完事了，他必须自己清理现场。他们不允许他使用马桶，只有一只生锈的金属桶，只有当他开始乞求的时候他们才会递过来。

他清理完毕之后。Deaton会在一间诊疗室等着他。把他的肛塞塞回原处锁好，把他彻底检查一遍。他的阴茎笼每周只拆下来一次，但是他们这么做的目的是把插进他尿道的那根空管子换成一根更粗的。Stiles不喜欢这个东西。他的阴茎要缓好几天才能适应里面的肿胀感，但等他终于不那么难受了，又该换一根新的了。

他还会去学校，他表现得一切正常，尽量不让他的朋友们看见他。他更自闭了，但是没有人感到太惊讶。他们可能以为这是之前一些事件的影响。他先是被圣洞侵扰，然后被野狐附体，然后又是梦淫妖。

他上厕所的时候会进隔间。他不再用便池了，站在那里别人瞟过来一眼就能看见他带着贞操束具。而且他阴茎里插着一根无法折弯的棍子，根本就瞄不准。他会坐下来小便，像个女孩那样。

放学后，他回到家，做家务，做家庭作业，有时候会和Scott聊几句，或者用Skype视频通话......然后就该上床睡觉了。

Peter每晚都会来。有时候他刚刚洗完澡，Peter就到了，有时候则会等到他睡熟以后。但是那狼人总能找到办法爬进他的房间。

如果Peter心情好，那算他走运，那人会把他的肛塞拔出来，操他一通，然后用手指反复按压刺激他的前列腺，直到他的阴茎什么都流不出来。这时候他早已浑身颤抖，敏感不堪，脑子里乱作一团。

这种感觉不完全像高潮，但是现在，Stiles只能获取到这种诡异的快感。

当他不走运的时候——就是Peter特别无聊的时候——他会挨一顿狠操，接着，那狼人会把他找到的所有东西塞进他的屁股里。然后他会拍一张照片，发给Deaton。

比如，他的所有荧光笔，一支接着一支塞进去。Stiles可是有很多笔。

他的整罐体香剂。

还有一次，他拿的是Stiles的棒球棍。

他清楚地记得那一晚。幸好那他他的父亲不在家。疼痛本身不是太剧烈——他的下身已经习惯了这种凌虐——但是Peter对他房间的清洁度很是不满，于是他让Stiles四肢伏地，在棒球棍的把手上绑了一块湿抹布，然后让他四处爬行。这样他就能“擦地板”了。

根本就没有用，因为Stiles的阴茎一直在滴水。无论他爬到哪里，身后都留下一串蜿蜒的液滴。

***

Stiles真的很难适应他的新日程安排。他新陈代谢很快，很快肚子又会疼起来。有时候他必须在午餐时间溜出学校去动物诊所。

Deaton一点都不喜欢看他中午过来。

当他不情愿地给Stiles灌肠之后，不会立刻放他走。Stiles得去厕所把自己处理干净，然后把自己的屁股扒开，让那兽医把他的屁股作为小便池使用。

有时候Stiles会哭。他的肠道里充满了新鲜的尿液，温热的感觉让他的阴茎流出液体。

之后，Deaton总是会立刻把肛塞塞上，用他的嘴射一发，然后让他四处跳动，这样他就能详细描述液体在肠子里咕咕流动的声音。

***

等到周末，Stiles需要去诊所做“体检”。再仔细的检查也不会超过一两个小时，所以这也不是特别糟糕。他通常会被拷在那副颈手枷里。每次都会被戴上乳头拉伸器——螺丝一次比一次上得紧，把皮肤越拉越开，就像他的肛门。

这是他唯一摘掉阴茎笼的机会，但是他依旧不能触碰自己。Peter会操他很多次，狼人有非凡的体力，就算是结消退了，阴茎也能保持硬挺，插在他身体里。休息几分钟之后，下一轮抽插又开始了。

Deaton与之相反，他喜欢把单次性交的时间延长。他会从容不迫地操干Stiles的嘴，慢慢地训练他，让他能长时间把阴茎含在喉咙里，含得越来越久。

有时候Stiles会因为缺氧而逐渐失去意识。当他苏醒过来时，兽医已经把尿浇在他的脸上，以示惩罚。

他们墙上装了一面屏幕，装在Stiles能看到的地方，Peter会放映这周之内他们拍摄的所有照片给他看，还有他在Stiles昏过去的时候录的视频——那两个人在如何嘲笑他。有时候他们会在他昏迷不醒的时候给他撸一发，然后等他醒过来之后给他看，告诉他，他每周一次的高潮配额已经满了，没有醒着，无法体验，是他的错。

当他没有昏过去的时候，Deaton会掐住他阴茎的顶部，让在他失声痛呼的同时达到高潮。

出于某些说不清的原因，在这之后Stiles总是身心满足，浑身发软，任人摆布。当他们把他从桌子上解下来，把贞操装置戴回去的时候，他会拼命祈求，不住地哀鸣，只要他们愿意碰碰他，他什么都肯做。他叫他们主人和头狼，每当Peter露出微笑，他会非常开心。

***

有天周一，在度过一如往常的周末之后，Stiles睡醒过来，他的脑子比遭遇了梦淫妖之后的任何一天都要清醒。

那他早上没有去诊所。他无处可去——他不敢去医院，那样别人就能看到他们在他的身体上动了哪些手脚，那样就会有人知道，他遭受的大多数......其中一部分的凌虐，他其实享受其中。

他想，他宁愿死于无法如厕也不愿再做他们的奴隶了。

令他惊讶的是，那天晚上Peter没有来他的房间。之后那晚也没有。

***

三天之后他就撑不住了。

他周身的疼痛过于强烈，甚至无法从床上爬起来，他只能给Peter打电话。电话转到了语音信箱。在这两分钟的留言时限里，他全程凄惨地抽泣着，哀求着。

他失去了知觉，手里还拿着电话。

***

当醒来时，他躺在一张诊疗台上，Deaton在他两腿之间，正在打开肛塞上的锁。

“浪子回头了，”Peter在他身后拖长音调慢慢说道。他的手腕被Peter按在台子上。

“而且来的正是时候，”Deaton说道。“要是你没命了，我真不知道要去哪才能再找到一个这么肮脏淫荡的性玩具。”

Peter哼哼地笑了。

Stiles几乎听不到他们在说什么。他害怕自己无法控制住自己，一旦拔掉肛塞，就会做出一些无法想象的事情。

但是，Deaton没有立刻把它拿出来。他旁边的托盘上有一个冷却容器，那人从里面拿出一只看起来......Stiles不知道它像什么。它的形状和长度和一只中等大小的香蕉差不多。但它是白色的，上面有黄色的小点，身体分节，就像一只蠕虫。

Peter捏了捏他的手腕。

“喜欢那个东西？当我们意识到你有点叛逆的时候，我们找Alan的一个住在哥斯达黎加的萨满巫医朋友订购了它。”

“她不是萨满，”Deaton插话进来，他边说边把肛塞的支撑瓣收起来，开始把它往外拔。

Stiles低声哀鸣。要是能让他去一趟厕所，他宁愿割掉自己左边的睾丸。胳膊也行。任何部位都可以，真的。

“这东西很特别，我打赌你很快就会喜欢上它......”

Stiles麻木地抬头看着，他完全不明白那人在说什么。等肛塞终于拔掉时，他发出一声长叹，但好景不长，刚刚拔出来，Deaton就拿起那只......东西，然后强行把它塞进了他的身体。

Stiles感觉自己快要吐出来了。那东西很凉——太凉太凉了——他腹腔内的压力越来越大，铺天盖地的疼痛袭来。Peter这下真的花了点力气才把他按住。

Deaton迅速把肛塞插回去，又锁上了。

Stiles又踢又叫，他觉得自己就快死了，他不停动弹直到Peter放开他的手，一巴掌重重扇在他脸上。

皮肤重击的声音过后，一时间房间内安静了下来，Deaton开口说话了。

“既然你似乎不太乐意遵守我们对彼此都有好处的日程安排，我们认为给你加一个这种东西，会让你感觉好一点。”

Stiles怀疑地呜咽了一声。之前短暂的挣扎耗尽了他最后的力气，他现在一根手指都抬不起来了。

“那虫子，嗯，确切而言它是只寄生虫，是一种超自然生物体。由它的身体研成的粉末，是很多神秘药剂的重要原料，”那兽医继续道。

“但是啊，最重要的是，它以人类的排泄物为生。”

Stiles在瑟瑟发抖，他的眼睛湿润了。什么啊。那到底是什么意思？

Peter伸手去拉他一边的乳头。它们暂时还没严重变形，但是Stiles知道，自从他们开始给他用拉伸器之后，他胸前的东西确实变长了。他禁不住悲鸣了起来。

“寄生虫会安全且有效地清理你的肠道。当然了，有这么好的食物来源，它会长得很快，而且我不觉得这对一个长了个淫荡屁股的脏婊子来说有什么问题，”Deaton说道。

Stiles面无人色，他将注意力集中到自己的下身。尽管那只蠕虫现在正逐渐接近体温，不再是之前冷冰冰的感觉，但他现在还能感受到它的存在。而且，除非是他的脑子乱了，他能感觉到它已经开始......蠕动了。

这种反常的感觉使他惊恐万分，Peter打了他好几巴掌才让他安静下来。Deaton对他歇斯底里的反应无动于衷，继续说话。

“这虫子的新陈代谢的效率非常高，它只会排出一些浓稠的粘液，可以产生令人愉悦的副作用。”

Peter哼笑了一声。

“他的意思是，它会分泌大量的低效催情剂。你会一直饥渴难耐——对你这样总想着含着根鸡儿的骚货来说，没有太大的区别，可是呢，喔......”Peter假模假样地朝他撅着嘴，眼里满是笑意。“我恐怕是帮不了你了，因为，你知道......很明显你不喜欢我的陪伴。”

Deaton不耐烦地用指关节敲着桌子。

“好了，你还留在这干什么？周六之前我不想看到你。”

***

那个周五，Stiles没法再去上学了。他其实并不觉得疼，但他不能见人了。

他的肚子，变大了。现在已经不疼了，但是他看起来就像是连吃了五顿饭，外加一桶冰激凌。当他初次注意到的时候，他惊慌失措地给Deaton打了电话——那兽医只是告诉他，这条蠕虫正在分泌大量粘液，他必须这么熬着，直到他们把它拿出来。

是啊，他的肚子越来越大了，但这不是Stiles留在家里的原因。他欲火中烧，饥渴难耐，几乎想一死了之。他的血管里仿佛有液体的火焰在全身流淌，不断撩拨。

他满脑子想的都是怎么才能爽一下，才能高潮，一开始这种想法还会让他尴尬，但是等到了第二天早上想到他的主人和头狼的时候，已经一点也不觉得羞愧了。

他想要他的头狼。他好想要他，在欲念的侵蚀下他几近晕眩。什么都比不上让头狼来到他身边，抓住他的腰胯，然后把结推进他的身体。

至于主人？Stiles想见到他，想听他用那些污秽的名字呼唤他——骚货，婊子，贱人，性器.....所有的全部。一想到主人的阴茎，他就喉咙发干，满心渴望。他想把它深深吞进嘴里，被生生噎住，就此窒息。

他想要主人掐住他的阴茎。或者抽打它，或者用力挤压让他失声尖叫。

他真的非常爱他的主人。还有头狼。

还有这条蠕虫——它很重，在他腹内不停蠕动，蹭着他肚子里所有让他舒服的位置。

周五晚上，他给父亲写下一条字迹模糊难辨的留言，然后开车去了诊所。

他再也没有回过家。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章性癖和警告：寄生虫，巨物插入，群奸，操控，非自愿性行为，半强迫性行为，精神崩溃，身体改造，溲溺癖，羞辱，勃起障碍，灌肠......
> 
> 额外预警！本章详细描述了一只大型蠕虫状寄生虫在丝带体内的生存过程。

Stiles歪歪斜斜地把吉普车停在兽医诊所后面，他几乎不记得自己是怎么把车开过去的。主人就在那里，但他没有开门让Stiles进去。他告诉Stiles，等到了星期六才可以进门，现在还要等上一个半小时。

 

他被留在诊所后门口的地上，孤零零一个人，抱着膝盖，默默掉眼泪。他快要死了。他浑身灼热，而那条虫子......在他体内不停地爬行蠕动，伸展戳探。有时候它会挤到肛塞上，然后被堵在Stiles腹中的那些黏液就会从塞子周围挤出来。

 

他不知道发生了什么事。这只虫子似乎片刻都安静不下来，刚被塞进肚子的前两天，它从来没有这样焦躁过。离开家之后，他的肚子涨得越来越大，他不得不解开牛仔裤上的扣子。他忍不住把衬衫拉了起来，用手掌抚摸隆起的腹部，整块皮肤被抻得光滑紧绷。

 

在零点前的几分钟，Peter来了，此刻他呆滞地坐在那里，嘴角挂着唾液，欲火焚身，难以自拔，裤子后面被蠕虫的分泌物浸得湿透。

 

——

 

等星期六真的到了，他根本站不起来，头狼只能把他抱了进去。头狼对主人抱怨说，所有累活都要他自己来干，那母狗——哦......那说的肯定是Stiles——不配被人抱。他们下了楼梯，狼人撒手直接把他扔在了地上，然后扯着他的衣服领子把他一路拖了过去。

 

Stiles并不介意。每当头狼的手轻轻蹭过他的后脖颈，他就会满心愉悦，全身过电般地颤抖。

 

他们把他放在桌台上，把他的衣服全部脱掉。Stiles想帮忙配合，但他的四肢松软无力，根本动不起来，于是他就任那两个人来动手了。之前装在桌台上的那副颈手枷被拆掉了，取而代之，主人取出了一副金属踏板，将它们固定在了桌台尾部——就是妇科医生用的那种，Stiles记不清它的名字了——然后主人把他的腿架上去，下肢完全张开。

 

头狼真好，很照顾Stiles，他在Stiles的背上垫了个东西......是枕头？差不多吧。这样他就能看见自己的肚子了。现在他的肚子没有因为梦淫妖而被灌肠那次那么大，但是还是很鼓，看起来就像是怀孕了一样。

 

Stiles疯疯癫癫地笑了。这肚子看起来真滑稽。

 

主人挑了挑眉，然后打开了肛塞上的锁。刚刚摘下固定用的小挂锁，内部支架就已经被肠内的压力按得收起来了。Stiles发出哀鸣。挂锁才拿掉，他就感觉到那些黏液汩汩冒了出来。想到自己下身的样子，他会感觉到一种似是而非的羞耻感，但他并不在意。

 

“呵，他好像已经完全傻了，”头狼说道。Stiles又咯咯地笑出声，虽然他也不清楚哪里好笑。

 

“在一个荡货的肚子里装催情剂，就是这种下场。我们把虫子拿出来，他的脑袋就会清醒一些，所以你最好提前把摄像机准备好。”主人说道。头狼哼了一声，然后照做了。

 

“来吧，婊子！给我笑一个。”

 

Stiles费了好大力气才转过头来，但他还是听话地对着镜头笑了。他甚至动作颤抖地微微挥了下手。他的手没有被绑起来。这就说明他现在的表现一定非常好。

 

“行了！现在告诉我，你今天晚上找我们是想要什么？”

 

Stiles认真思考了很久。他想要......

 

“阴茎！”他兴奋地喊了出来。头狼在笑。

 

就在这时，主人拔出了他的肛塞，突然间，Stiles松垮的肛门里喷出了一股浓稠发白的液体。体内的压力终于减轻了，他呻吟着。这感觉太舒服了。

 

“妈的，真恶心，”头狼说道。房间里弥漫着一股浓烈的甜腻气味。Stiles闻了之后头晕目眩。比之前还要晕。

 

当最后一股液体喷射出来之后，他能感觉到自己的肛门在抽搐。那条虫子还在里面，活灵活现地蠕动。

 

它正顺着肠道的走向摩擦他的前列腺，这种刺激足以让Stiles被禁锢的阴茎滴滴答答地流出液体。他的黑眼球翻了上去。

 

头狼狠狠打了他一耳光，他的头歪到了一边。

 

“嘿，你还没完事呢。动动你的破屁股，把你肚子里那只寄生虫宝宝生出来。”

 

Stiles呆滞地看向他的方向，眨眨眼。主人抓住了他的睾丸，拧了一下，他疼得大叫了起来。

 

“你听见Peter说的了吗。还不使劲。相信我，你不会希望我们用手把它拽出来的。”

 

Stiles点点头，舔掉流到下巴上的唾液。是啊。头狼和主人要他这么做，他照做就是了。

 

他用尽身上剩下的全部力气，拼命用力。但是效果不太好，才使了几秒钟的劲，他的肌肉就放松了下来。他没办法，因为肌肉绷紧之后，虫子会更剧烈地摩擦他的肠壁，过于强烈的快感让他的大脑短路了。

 

“废物婊子，”主人失望地叹了口气。Stiles发出呜咽。他没有......他想好好努力，但他就是做不到！

 

头狼翻了个白眼，把手里的录像机递过去。

 

“行吧，说不定他真的想让我们用手把它拽出来。我说，他的确想被手好好操一顿。”头狼边说边把衬衫脱了下来。看到他赤裸的胸膛，Stiles非常兴奋。

 

头狼没有浪费时间，直接把手伸进了Stiles的肛门。因为之前一直插着东西，再加上虫子分泌的黏液，他的下身很松弛。但是，被头狼猛地一下插进去，还是很疼。即使最粗的指节部分卡到肛周的时候，头狼的动作也不带任何停顿。

 

他的阴茎没有抽搐，但它再次淌出了一些精液。

 

他的肠壁太敏感了，能感觉到头狼每一个细微的动作。头狼左右移动的幅度，向里推动直到整只手臂都消失在他的体内。Stiles能感觉到头狼正在变换姿势想把虫子抓住，虫子开始拼命挣扎。等头狼把虫子一点点拽出来，他被快感刺激得放声尖叫。这感觉太好了，无法抗拒。他要疯了。

 

当那狼人终于把它拽了出来——至少拽出了一部分——Stiles开始呻吟。他能看到它从他的身下挂出来一半。它长大了不少。几乎和头狼的手臂一样粗，而且很长，应该超过一英尺了[30.48厘米]。

 

“好家伙，”主人说道，把镜头拉近。头狼放开了虫子，站直身子以便看得更清楚。

 

“它像一条尾巴！Stiles，摇一摇，给我们看看你有多开心。”

 

Stiles咯咯地笑了。现在虫子只出去了一半，感觉怪怪的。虫子的身体硬邦邦的——但是依然能弯曲——它的身体卡在他的肛门里，不停地运动牵拉。有一点疼。但还是很爽。

 

他的腿还悬挂在金属架子上，他只能在台面上努力晃了晃屁股。

 

头狼放声大笑，又抓住了虫子，然后猛地一拽。

 

Stiles能感觉到他被笼子锁住的阴茎流出了更多的精液，但他一开始只是木然地发现这些事情，等眼睛往后一翻，意识被黑暗笼罩之后才意识到自己再次高潮了。

 

——

 

等他醒来时，他还在台子上，他的下肢被抬了起来，脚踝和手腕一起被绑在头的两侧。

 

头狼正跪在他完全暴露的屁股后面操干他。这感觉很奇怪，但Stiles一开始并不知道是怎么回事。

 

哦。

 

哦，现在他的身体弯折成这个样子，他能看到了。头狼的阴茎已经完全成结了，他在用结操他。它在他的括约肌里来回抽插，但是Stiles的屁股太松了，根本不可能阻碍它的运动，这个结就不停地进进出出。

 

Stiles发出呻吟。离得这么近，他能看到头狼每次抽出的时候，他的下身的嫩肉都会贴在上面，被带出去一小截。

 

“睡美人，你终于醒了？这么说不对。我们还是叫你睡觉的脏婊子吧。你的屁股真他妈恶心，操起来一点都不舒服。”头狼说道。

 

Stiles小声呜咽。他心中的屈辱感越来越强——他不明白自己为什么会有这种想法。他就是给头狼玩弄的，不对吗？想到这里，他的身体不知不觉地紧绷了起来，短暂地卡住了体内的结。

 

头狼笑了，他的腰胯还在不停地挺动。

 

“你注意到了？”他问道。

 

什么？Stiles舔了舔嘴唇，发出了困惑的声音。他感受很舒服，所以很难击中注意力。他喜欢头狼的结。

 

这时候主人说话了。

 

“Stiles，他说的是蠕虫的另一个副作用。”他边说边走到台子旁，托起了Stiles的阴茎，然后抬手让它又耷拉下去。

 

Stiles看得非常仔细，因为他不明白这是怎么回事。他被操得很舒服，但是他的阴茎却完全是瘫软的。这......这不太对头，是不是？

 

头狼看到他脸上的表情，开始大笑，Stiles有点恐慌，下身的肌肉不由自主地绷紧了。头狼感受到了他的不安，哼了一声。

 

“没错，你再也硬不起来了，但你知道更好玩的是什么吗？你再也回不去了。”

 

——

 

 

后来，等他稍微平静一点——其实他根本就没有平静下来，但他之前在拼命地挣扎和哭泣，精力已经完全耗尽——他的头脑也稍微清醒了一点。他极度震惊，悲痛欲绝。

 

但是Peter不以为意，又操了他两次——他说那些催情黏液影响了他——前前后后花了好几小时。到了最后，Stiles的下身已经什么都感觉不到了。

 

Deaton向他详细解释了他的阴茎是怎么回事。显然，他还可以达到性高潮——需要比平时多花点功夫，因为现在会像硬着的时候那么敏感——但他再也不可能勃起了。永远不会了。

 

Peter告诉他他根本不需要阴茎。他只用张着两个洞等着阴茎来插，而他连这一点都做不好。

 

他们还说了，那只蠕虫也影响了他的乳腺。现在这个姿势Stiles看不见自己的胸口。但是如果他集中注意力，就能感觉到轻微的烧灼感。

 

“如果我们让虫子再待几天，你就会长出真正的乳房......但是那样我们就没法把它拿出来了。现在你只能漏一点奶。那当然也不是真正的奶，它还是之前那种催情剂。”

 

Stiles静静地哭了。Peter在他体内又射了一次，但是Stiles肚子里已经装满了，精液不停地从肛门里流出来。

 

Deaton说，“我们会把它卖个好价钱，这样你就能还上我们饲养你花的钱。”

 

他们的确在饲养他。

 

——

 

从此之后，Stiles就住在地下室里。他在角落里有一个小窝，是拘禁他的那些人的旧衣服堆成的——袜子，内衣，衬衫等等——他们每周五会把这堆衣服拿去洗，然后换成上周洗过的。这里躺起来很硌，味道也不太好闻，但是他已经习惯了。

 

墙上钉着一个带孔螺栓，Stiles下身的肛塞被链子拴着，另一头就锁在那个螺栓上。他的肛门严重松弛，就连最大号的肛塞也不够用了。Deaton按照中世纪的“苦梨”刑具的样子，给他定做了一个。

 

第一周最不好过了。他一直在哭泣。他并不是真的想回家，他只是逐渐意识到自己的身体再也不会恢复成原来的样子了。他的阴茎被锁在一只新的阴茎笼里面——它其实是个金属管——反正他硬不起来，他们不用担心这一点，他们只是不想让他自慰。

 

那兽医每天都来给他挤奶。他会被绑在颈手枷上，胸口接上一台真正的吸奶机。Deaton喜欢把它调到最高功率，因为这样吸起来最快，而且能造成足够严重的疼痛，让Stiles在吸奶的过程中疼到失禁。

 

要是他不听话，或者话说得多了——实际上任何反抗都不行——那人就会把他扔在屋子里关上一两个小时，吸奶机一直开着，有节奏地吸吮他的乳头，吸力非常大，他有时候会觉得乳头都要掉下来了。

 

他分泌的奶不多，每天只能产一杯。Deaton把奶分装到小瓶子里，在网上出售。当然，他自己也会留一些喝。作为人类，正常情况下，他的体力比不上Peter，但是他喝了Stiles的奶之后，能硬上好几个小时。有时候，Stiles醒来会发现他的脸上戴了个蜘蛛扩口塞，那兽医的阴茎深深插在他喉咙里。

 

Peter每天都会操他。一般来说Peter会用他的阴茎或者拳头，有时候也会用性玩具。他们还买了一个[空心肛塞](http://shop.oxballs.com/PIG-HOLE-DEEP-Fuckplug-OXBALLS-OX-1339.htm)，方便他们操他。戴上这个东西，他松垮的下身就会紧很多，刚好能插进去。

 

另外，他的睾丸上面一直挂着一个宽金属环。Alan想要拉伸他的阴囊，他说他希望Stiles的身体和他本人的脑子一样怪异。

 

他越来越经常陷入一个奇怪的内心世界，在那里，他的眼前只有主人和头狼，他行为举止完完全全就像是他们口中那个只想伺候阴茎的愚蠢婊子。那样子很好，什么都不用担心。另外，如果他的表现非常，非常好，他们会摘掉他的阴茎笼，玩弄他瘫软的阴茎。他们会花费很长时间。主人会用一把钝头手术镊夹住他的阴茎，头狼会用手指不停地弹动他敏感的龟头，直到Stiles高潮或者晕过去。通常来说，这两件事会同时发生。

 

之后，等他的头脑清醒过来，他会想起来刚刚都发生了什么，回忆涌上心头。然后他会蜷缩成一小团，羞愧地哭泣。

 

——

 

在他被关进在地下室的第三周，主人邀请了三只梦淫妖来玩弄他。

 

最后大家满意地走了，虽然他们似乎玩得不是很开心。他们一直在谈论他的身体，做出厌恶的表情。Stiles则疯疯癫癫地笑。

 

头狼没有把他绑起来。他拿来一张脏兮兮的旧床垫，让Stiles躺在上面挨操，而他自己站在一旁录像。

 

他竭尽全力伺候那些梦淫妖，让他们爽一些，但是真的很累。之后的好几天，他的屁股感觉和之前不太一样。他的肛周肿得很厉害，根本无法闭合。主人检查了他，然后告诉头狼，如果那些梦淫妖再加把力，Stiles的直肠就会翻出来。

 

被陌生人操的感觉很奇怪。一开始他很害怕，因为除了主人和头狼之外，他不想被任何人碰。但是头狼扇了他好几个耳光，告诉他，有人愿意把阴茎塞进他屁股里，他应该感激才对。

 

所以现在，他很感激。

 

当那些梦淫妖完事了之后，头狼把他头朝下绑着，主人把漏斗放进他的肛门，用一加仑[3.78升]眼熟的紫色闪光液体把他的肚子灌得满满当当。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越来越过分了

主人用灌肠液把Stiles灌满之后，他睡着了。他不记得做过什么梦，但醒来之后，他的脑子变得异常清醒，他希望自己之前经历的一切只是一场噩梦。

 

他的肚子胀得就像怀了三胞胎一样。

 

他发现自己又躺在了那张桌子上，他立刻开始抽泣，双手慌张地触摸这胀得吓人的肚子。

 

转眼Peter就来到他旁边，把他翻过去跪着，双臂支撑。他的腹部几乎快要蹭到桌子上了。

 

“别闹了，婊子！”Peter在他开始过度呼吸的时候扇了他一耳光。他喘不上气，肚子里的珠子快要把他的肺挤出来。“你要是再闹，我们就把你放着不管了。”

 

Stiles竭力使自己冷静下来，他不喜欢这样，但是一想到要一个人待着，他的心里就开始害怕。Deaton走了进来，反锁上门。他走到Stiles身后，把堵住灌肠液的肛塞拔出来。腹腔压力是在太大了，塞子一松，就有三颗珠子直接被挤了出来，掉在桌子上叮当作响。

 

“也好，至少这样我们就不用费力气给你扩张了，”那兽医说道。Stiles以为Deaton会让他用力，但那人却走到桌子旁边，开始用手推Stiles的肚子。

 

Stiles的眼睛完全翻了过去。他能清楚感觉到一颗颗光滑的紫色圆珠从他体内冒出来，但可怕的是，尽管他知道那些珠子很大，可他的下身几乎感觉不到任何拉伸感。

 

——

 

Stiles不行了。被梦淫妖上过之后的这三天里，他一直躺在自己的小窝上。他不时把手伸到身后去触摸自己的肛门。这圈肉完全敞开着，松松垮垮的，根本收不起来。

 

每天有人给他送饭，但除此之外，根本没有人搭理他。他被完全忽视了，甚至没有人给他戴上阴茎笼。他的乳房好疼，一直在往外渗奶，太长时间没人来给他挤奶了。

 

Peter经常去地下室，但他每次都旁若无人地坐在电脑前打字。Stiles不喜欢这样。他讨厌自己现在的样子，讨厌他遭遇的事情，就是那两个人对他做下的事情，但是......Stiles不想一个人待着。现在他只能见到Peter和Deaton，他不想被那两人无视。

 

第三天，Peter坐在扶手椅上，他终于攒足了力气爬到Peter身边。等他爬近了，他看到Peter正在看一段Stiles被Deaton拳交的视频——他不记得这段视频是什么时候拍的了，但他也不觉得惊讶。

 

Stiles紧张地舔着嘴唇。

 

“头——头狼？”在头脑还不是特别混乱的时候用这种称呼，感觉好奇怪，但不知道为什么，他觉得这样说话才是对的。

 

“怎么了，婊子？”那狼人的眼睛一直盯着屏幕。“没看见我忙着吗？”

 

Stiles不知道该怎么办了。Peter光着脚，于是他就......低下头开始舔Peter的脚。幸好，这么做有用。

 

“啊，你真是个饥渴的小骚货，”Peter柔声说道。他挪了挪腿，将脚趾伸入Stiles的嘴里。“真遗憾啊，你的身体已经完全没用了......说真的。好恶心。”

 

Stiles发出呜咽，加倍努力，拼命吮吸Peter的脚趾。

 

“但是呢，我可以给你几分钟，看你能不能让我改主意。Stiles，你能让我改主意吗？”

 

Stiles抬头看着他，狼人的脚趾从他嘴里滑出来，发出噗的一声。

 

“可以！可以，头狼，求你了！”

 

Peter笑了，若有所思地盯着他看了好一会。

 

“好吧。我们来看看你能不能学到点新东西，”他说道，“把你的手塞到屁股里。”

 

他跪了下来，这个动作倒不难。Stiles把整只手塞进肛门，捅到不能再深。他感觉到有几滴眼泪划过脸颊，可能是因为羞耻，但对他来说，这些情感已经非常模糊了。

 

“做的不错。Stiles，听好了。你现在做的事情就是用手操你的逼。”

 

Stiles听了这话，打了个寒颤，但他还是点点头，咬住嘴唇，手上还在不停地抽插。

 

“你还在等什么呢？说出来。”

 

“我......呃，我在用手操我的逼。”

 

“没错。现在用另一只手抓住你两腿之间那块软软的小东西。”

 

Stiles照做了，玩弄他瘫软的阴茎。他用手指揉捏龟头，但是他自己做起来不如Deaton弄得那么舒服。

 

“那是你的阴蒂，”Peter提醒道。

 

“我的......我的阴蒂，”他听话地重复了一遍。他已经快要高潮了。和往常一样，当他快要达到高潮时，他的乳房会加倍分泌“乳汁”。浑浊的液体顺着他的胸口淌了下来。

 

“还有你那些流水的肿奶头，它们叫做母狗奶子。好了，Stiles，告诉我你想要什么，注意用词。”

 

Stiles几乎就要高潮了，他痛苦地揪着他的阴茎，手指不停地揉搓。他想要Peter来帮他。

 

“我想要......我想要你来操我的逼。把你的手......放进去。我还想......还想要主人捏住我的阴蒂让我高潮......然后......把我的母狗奶子挤空。”

 

Peter笑了。

 

——

 

情况好多了。每当他欲火难忍的时候，他需要向Peter请示，要用上他学到的新词语。Deaton时不时也会一起来。有时候他会进入某种状态，脑子里想的都是Peter和Deaton两人。他注意到那两人有意鼓励他进入这种状态，而很快，他也不再介意了。

 

进入那种状态之后，如论他们对他做什么，都不再像之前那么难受了。即使在头脑清醒的时候，他也会努力把那两人当做头狼和主人，这样很容易就会忘记一切。

 

有天，他醒来的时候听到了钻孔的声音。他很困惑，强忍倦意睁开眼睛，看见原来是Peter正在把一根不锈钢路桩固定在地板上。

 

Stiles不知道发什么什么事，但他有一种不详的预感。

 

Peter刚刚干完活，Deaton就进来了，他用欣赏的眼神看了一眼那根桩子。

 

“骚货，把你的屁股挪过来，”Peter说道。Stiles照做了，他很不安。

 

狼人蹲在他面前，拿出一颗梦淫妖珠子。

 

“看见这个了吗？如果我们乐意，Alan可以用这个，让你松垮的逼恢复正常。”

 

Stiles睁大眼睛望着那颗圆球。他们会......他们会愿意帮他吗？他的肛门已经变形了太久，他几乎不记得当他挪动身子的时候，没有凉风往屁股里灌是什么感觉。

 

“但是，”Peter发话了。“如果最后不再表演一下，不会有点浪费吗，嗯？你会乖乖的吗？”

 

Stiles急切地点点头。

 

Deaton给他扔了一瓶润滑液，然后指指路桩。

 

“行了，快点来吧。我要看你用屁股把这东西全都吞下去。”

 

Stiles发抖了。那是不可能的。这根路桩不是太长——长约两英尺[60.96厘米]，宽约四英寸[10.16厘米]——但它还是大得吓人。

 

Peter把珠子放在他面前挥了挥。

 

“当然，如果你不想，你尽可以回去。”

 

Stiles咽了咽，撑着颤抖的双腿站了起来。他在路桩上倒了半瓶润滑液，仔仔细细把这根东西擦了个遍。亲手触摸之后他才意识到这东西是多么粗大。等完全润滑之后，他小心翼翼把屁股挪了上去，让它接触到松弛的肛门。

 

冰凉的金属贴上温热的肠壁，他忍不住开始呻吟，但他不敢停下。

 

他不得不努力往下坐，很快就把粗钝的尖头吞下去了。他的腿难以维持这个姿势，开始颤抖。慢慢地，慢慢地，他吞得越来越多。

 

当进行到一半的时候，他觉得自己一寸也吃不下去了。他的下巴上挂着唾液，他的眼睛根本找不到焦点，因为有一英尺长的坚硬金属嵌在他的屁股里。

 

Peter恼怒地啧啧嘴，Stiles还没反应过来，那狼人就踢开他的一条腿，他失去了平衡，就这么......滑了下去。

 

他很确定自己晕过去了一会。等他恢复意识，那两人都蹲在他面前，触摸他的腹部。他低头看去，不禁发出呻吟，他可以从肚子上清楚看到桩尖的轮廓。

 

Stiles歇斯底里地傻笑起来。他很确定自己快要死了。头狼扇了他一耳光。

 

“别闹了，开始吧，”他捏着Stiles的一只奶头，“用它操你自己。”

 

Stiles又咯咯地笑起来，但他还是照做了，大腿使劲把自己抬起来一点，然后再滑下来。然后他又做了一次。

 

“这倒是挺精彩的，”主人似乎被他打动了。

 

“告诉我这是什么感觉，”主人补充道。

 

“啊，啊......我的逼好疼，但是好舒服，主人。我的逼在拼命抽搐......”Stiles说道，他加快速度动了起来。他的眼睛一直盯着自己膨胀的肚子。“好大啊。我想高潮，我想要我的阴蒂喷水......我觉得我快要死了......”

 

头狼笑出了声。

 

“不，你不会的，婊子。Alan已经给你下了咒，要不然你也不可能把它吃下去。动作再快点。”

 

Stiles照做了。拼尽全力迅速抽插。头狼还是不满意，他走到Stiles身前，抓住他的脚踝，抬起来，越来越高，逐渐靠近Stiles的脑袋。

 

Stiles喷射了。

 

“抱着你的膝盖，我要让你好好骑一次这东西，”头狼说道。Stiles照做了，就这样，头狼提着他的身体，在路桩上反复抽插。最后，Stiles的嘴里冒出了类似泡沫的东西，他的眼睛也翻了过去。

 

主人在旁边看着。头狼放开手，让Stiles深深插在路桩上，随后，主人开始狠狠地拍打Stiles的阴蒂。

 

他连自己有没有高潮都不记得了。

 

——

 

主人和头狼信守承诺，把他的屁股治好了——然后又把它撑坏，这次的过程比较缓慢。然后他们再次重复，每当他的下身太松垮了，就给他疗伤。

 

Stiles变了很多——自从他在路桩上操过自己之后，他的头脑再也没有清醒过。但他也不介意。他爱着他的头狼和主人，他甚至找不到任何不爱他们的记忆。

 

他在地下室待满一周年的那天，他们给他做了很多穿孔和纹身。

 

他右边的屁股蛋上纹了一颗爱心，上面写着“母狗爱头狼，”左侧也是爱心，上面写的是“奴隶爱主人。”他为自己感到自豪。

 

在所有装饰里面，他最喜欢的是阴蒂上的穿孔。上面挂了一只小铃铛，每当有人来操他的时候，铃铛都会叮当作响。主人和头狼没有太多时间陪他，因为他特别没趣，但他们给他买了一台炮机，还仿照头狼的拳头定做了一只假阳具，他随时可以使用。Stiles很喜欢这件东西。

 

当然，他还是最喜欢让他们把他的逼恢复得紧致如初，然后头狼用结把它再次撑开，同时主人将阴茎捅进Stiles的喉咙，把他噎个半死。

 

每分每秒，Stiles都喜欢。


End file.
